


Dear Bride

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [15]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Confession, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Beautiful In White’ also the last piece of my contribute in HakYona Week 2018. At the party on the night of wedding day, Hak and Yona have gotten little gift from their companion in form of speech about their impression and message to their precious friend who married today. They still don’t know what kind of future that they will hold, but as long as they have their lovely companion, they will keep walking forward together.For HakYona Week 2018 Bonus Day – Future.





	Dear Bride

Tae Woo bellows “okay, attention, please!?”.

On the party at this night for Yona and Hak’s marriage, young General of Wind Tribe has bellowed to ask the attention of the audiences for whatever he will do with Lily who get closer to him along with Yun and Four Dragon Warriors of the Legend in tow. Even Yona and Hak are curious, what kind of action that they will have to do in front of them with asking their attention.

Tae Woo clears his throat after he has gotten the newlywed and the audiences of the party tonight before offers his hand to Lily beside him with amused grin in his face “we, as the Matron of Honor and Maid of Honor for the Groom and the Bride, have planned to give little gift for our newlywed tonight”.

“well, even if we said it’s a little gift, actually it’s only speech from us for them as their comrade-in-arms and friends”, Lily chuckles sheepishly and takes Tae Woo’s hand, ignoring the cheering or jeering that loudly can be heard from the audience “please calm down for a while, audiences, we will not ask you to pay your attention on us for too long, so maybe we can start from you, young General”.

After Lily winks her eye, Tae Woo snorts “hey, you’re the one who submit this idea to us!?”.

“and all of you guys agreed to give the speech from how long you have acquainted with Hak and Yona, don’t forget it”, Lily giggles “so isn’t it better for me who has submitted this idea to spill out the speech last?”

Jae Ha defends on Lily “I agree with Lily, besides it’s only fair if it’s started by you who has the longest time with the groom and ended by Lily who have met them the last, between us”.

Then, the speech is started by Tae Woo who looks like shy but annoying little brother to Hak that Tae Woo has thought as his older brother, the bully one, with teasing smirk on his face “yeah, like the princess has said once, he’s rude, insensitive, not cute at all, always teasing everyone but he is also our protective older brother who always take a good care of us like how he always told that we are family. I guess the other kids on Fuuga also agree with me, that Lord Hak will always be our Lord, he will always have the place here, in Fuuga, like how we have carved in our heart that no matter how huge the King, the Gods and the Heaven have authority, we only acknowledge Lord Hak as our leader and his word is absolute. I believe he surely will take a good care and protect his wife greatly, more than how he has done to us, his family in Fuuga”.

The other Wind peoples lifts their hand, cheering to agree for their young General’s speech about what they feel for Hak.

Despite the scowl on his face in the beginning of his face which contrast with his wife beside him who giggle apologetically at him, Hak smirks in the end of Tae Woo’s speech and feels damn proud of young General, he doesn’t miss the warm smile that lit up his wife’s face also how Tae Woo and other people in Fuuga try to hold their tears, some even tears up “sure, little brother, I’ll take that as compliment, thanks”.

Next is the young doctor of the group, pretty genius boy Yun who bluntly give his first impression of Yona and Hak, stupid lovers “you can’t blame me of thinking that way. Don’t think that I don’t know what happened that night when you ran off to outside because that stupid beast of yours had disappeared when you woke up”.

Yona gasps and Hak goes white as Yun re-telling about what happened that night. Yes, luckily Yun’s story about how he has felt bad for the poor man when Hak has tried to kiss Yona because of Yona’s words but Yona has misunderstood it as checking temperature successfully invites the laughter of audiences “both of you have taught me how someone can be so strong only with have someone she loved by her side and how someone will do everything in order to protect someone he love. I always think that as the form of your love to each other and sometimes I even felt ‘just confess and kiss, damn it’ thanks to your ridiculous dance. But you should know, Yona, Hak, I never regret that I left that little hut below the cliff, to come with both of you on your journey as your caretaker and advisor. True, sometimes we’re going through scary events which it’s really bad for my heart and I thought it’s shortened my age, but I feel so proud of you and your rare beasts”.

Hak pats Yona’s head as he chuckles lightly “still calling us the beasts even in our wedding day, huh?”.

Yun smirks as he lifting his forefinger “last for the Bride, don’t worry about the cook, I know you still learn to cook for your husband and you’re still bad at it, but you surely will get used with it and I’m still there to cook for you guys, so you can relax”.

Oh? Hak and the others don’t know about it, so it’s new for them.

Yona waves her hand to Yun’s direction with red face “oh, Yun?! don’t spill out the secret?!”.

Yun laughs teasingly “why, Yona? I haven’t told everyone that I really proud of you because sheltered, ignorant princess has grown up become mature woman who fit to be our Warrior Queen and I really mean it when I said as your friend that you’re really amazing”.

Next turn is Kija, who obliviously gives the speech about how proud of him as White Dragon to serve Yona, his master that he has been waiting for long time, who also has saved him from being forced by his Granny to be married with one of girls on his village against his will. Not forget, he also mentions about his impression to Yona and how he has felt irritated and annoyed to Hak who keep calling him White Snake since the first time they meet till now “but he is also our trustable comrade that can’t be traded with anything, so today for princess and Hak, from the deepest of my heart, congratulations and I’ll always pray for you two, please be happy”.

“thank you, Kija”, Hak and Yona say in unison before they exchange glances and laugh together.

Next turn is Shina, the most ever silent member of their group. Yona is growing anxious because at first Shina only turns silent, even Hak is getting worried if he’s okay and can give the speech. All of them is surprised when Shina releases the bandages that covering his eyes before he starts his speech, a bit stuttered.

Like Kija, Shina also gives his thanks to Yona who has brought him out of that dark cave to come join their group, to where the light is exist. Thanks to Yona, he can get what he really has wanted for so long from the bottom of his heart, not only friends, but also family. Not forget, he also tells his confusion on Hak’s bad habit to tease someone but for him, Hak is also like brothers for him “I don’t have that much words to say, but what I can tell for both of you now… I’m really happy to see both of you happy, because for me, just like my brothers… both of you are my precious family…”.

Hak smiles gently to Shina and leans Yona’s head, before Yona wipes a single tear that has slipped out of her eye and smiles gently too.

Although Hak has this bad feeling since they are starting their speech, that the Droopy Eyes must be up to something in his speech. Like Hak has predicted, when it comes to Jae Ha’s turn, perverted Droopy Eyes still uses this chance to flirt with Yona after he gives credit on how he loves strong master like Yona and how his impression about Hak all this time “but I should admit that I’ll get a bit lonely, because since you become Hak’s wife, I should consider twice before I try to ask you out only with me for a date”.

“you may find other girl outside”, Hak retorts and keeps his straight face, securely wrapping his arm around Yona’s waist “she’s mine already”

Yona laughs before pecking his cheek to lighten his mood “aw, overprotective husband”.

Jae Ha laughs and waves his hand “calm down, Hak. I always thought of you as little brother, bully one. You can relax because I said before that I wouldn’t steal and eat Yona, right? I’m not going to steal or eat your wife, I really mean it, but there’s one thing you must remember. I thought at first Kija will say this, but he didn’t, so I will say this: take care of her and don’t make her cry or suffer, because if you did, you would be faced with us, Four Dragon who destined as her protector and one mother hen”.

Yun shouts in irritation “who did you call as mother hen just now?!”.

Hak lifts his thumb up and reveals his trademark smirk “I wouldn’t dream of that, and you will get my words”.

“good to know, and Yona Dear?”, Jae Ha shrugs before turning to Yona who blinks her eyes. Jae Ha’s face softens and he smiles sincerely “all of us maybe say the same for this one, but we really mean this, ever since we join you, we hope nothing but your happiness so please be happy with your husband”.

Hak smirks and pretends to be annoyed as he quirking his eyebrow and wiping Yona ‘s tears “now you’re the one who make her cry, Droopy Eyes”.

Jae Ha covers his mouth and chuckles apologetically “oh, my bad…”.

Like Shina, Zeno doesn’t give them too much words, giving similar speech with his brothers about how he hopes and prays for Yona and Hak to can be happy together, how proud he is of Yona and Hak, what different only that part of him when he has commented about how happy he is now after how long he has waited for Yona and the others to can be together like this “starting from today, both of you will walk down the road to new future that surrounded with a lot of love. It makes Zeno feels nostalgic for the days when Zeno has always been watching for Miss and the Mister. From all those times Zeno has been watching both of you and in all the time we’ve spent together, this time is the loveliest scene Zeno has ever seen of both of you, and it makes Zeno thinking finally this day has come at last, hasn’t it?”.

Hak can’t help but tease him a little “actually, since when did you start to watch us, stalker?”.

Yona giggles at his speech, her Yellow companion always can make her laugh “hey, you sounded like old man, Zeno”.

Last, Lily who has submitted this idea to them all. Surprisingly, she’s able to give the longest speech rather than these mans. Because Lily doesn’t too close with Hak like these mans do, she only gives credit about how she admires Hak’s loyalty to Yona (even if it’s also because of his love to Yona too), also praising him as the most resilient and toughest man that she has ever seen “your new last name comes naturally to you, Son Yona”.

Yona blushes at that and Lily smiles before continues “but like Jae Ha, our Green older brother has said, the truth is I feel a little lonely because I feel like you’re going somewhere very far away. I’ll have to consider it when I want to invite you or have girl moment like to come out somewhere with you. I hope you can come out with me sometimes, okay?”.

Hak calls her out “don’t worry, you still can have your time with her?!”.

“thank you for the understanding, my best friend’s husband”, Lily nods her head “when you meet his eyes with a little shy on the shrine gate, you’re so shining in your pure white wedding kimono. In all the time we’ve spent together, this is the prettiest and the most beautiful I’ve ever seen you as his Bride. I hope you don’t ever change who you are even though you’re changing every day, as example get used to cook for him like our genius pretty boy has mentioned, maybe?”.

Hak closes his eyes and lifts his hands in front of his face into praying position “surely that will be miracles beyond miracles”.

Yona smacks his head “hey?!”.

After they invite the laughter of audiences, Lily continues with how she meets Yona from the first time, telling her impression of her since they meet till when they meet again after they have been kidnapped in Sei fort “that night after we have our girl talk when you admitted to me that you love Hak, for the first time finally I could see you as someone younger than me, sort of like troublesome little sister who reckless and always able to dive herself into problems with mysterious way, but I also realized one thing for very first time that night other than you’re so cute when you could be so insecure and nervous as it comes to someone you love, you always act tough but you’re really a crybaby, huh?”.

Sure enough, Yona squeaks in embarrassment “Lily?!”.

Hak blurts out “but she’s right at that point”.

Yona rolls her eyes “are you two partners in crime now?”.

“but I’m really grateful to the Gods for make us meet, because from you I’ve learned many things. You taught me that just by having someone you love, you can become so strong and kind. When I was crying after you smiled sadly and I’d confirmed who you are on that time, I realized that you can become so strong, tough woman who could keep smiling like that because you’ve been going through so much pain with a lot of patient and shed tears, till I lost word and cried because I have no words to reassure you that everything would be alright. I’ve been praying for your happiness since then, and I’m so proud of you from the bottom of my heart for making a big dream come true here and now”, Lily can tell that her friend is about to burst out into cry as she feels tears also threatening to burst out of her own eyes but she persists, because she still has some left “Hak will be there on days when you’re happy or anxious, so no matter what happens you don’t have to worry. For as long as I’ve watched you with him all this time, I can say that with pride, but I have a favor I want to ask him that I believe, even if no one tell and ask you about this, you surely will do it for her”.

Hak nods his head in affirmation to ask her to continue and Yona stares into her friend in wonder.

Lily lifts her forefinger up straight “first, since you are important to Yona, she will cry if something happens to you. Actually, how many times you want to make her cry of worrying you? please take care of yourself carefully and try to do it better than before because Yona always has worried and worried like there’s no end on it when it comes to you because of your recklessness, and you really should stop that or at least decrease the amounts”.

“indeed”, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno say as they nodding their head in unison.

Hak protests “hey?! not always, right?”.

Yona retorts “no, you always did”.

Lily smiles gently to Yona and Hak “last, from now on and for the rest of your life, always protect her on days when she’s smiling and she’s crying, because Yona is my precious friend”.

As Lily closes her speech, big applauses along with sniffles can be heard, some even openly crying because of teared up. Yona’s hands flies into her face, covering her mouth and nose as glistening tears are flowing freely from her eyes. Hak leans her head into his chest and caresses her head, pulling her into his embrace before he nods his head and gently smiles to Lily in affirmation of her requests.

Tae Woo takes one of Lily’s hand before lifting Lily’s hand up. Lily baffles at first but when she sees the mischievous glint on his eyes along with his smirk, uh-oh, it’s not good sign “and last, we also have little performance from Lady of Water Tribe who will sing for the Bride?!”.

Lily blushes before protesting “eh, wait?! Are you seriously put this up here and now!?”.

Tae Woo waves his forefinger in front of Lily’s face “oh, don’t say no after you have put me in the first speech, Lady Lily~ besides we already know the fact that you have lovely voice. Just sing for our Bride, come on, Brave Lady”.

Finally, Lily gives in as Tae Woo snaps his finger and music starts before she singing a song with title ‘Dear Bride’ for Yona. That song is really the perfect song to describe their feeling to Yona right now and in the end of Lily’s performance, like Tae Woo has said, the Daughter of Water Tribe General has lovely voice which make her get big applause from the audience. Yona has teared up, she hugs Lily that she considers as her best friend and part of her little family while crying because she’s so happy. Hak doesn’t know what to say anymore, other than give many thanks to Lily, Tae Woo, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors who have made their wedding day become beautiful day that he and Yona will cherish for the rest of their life. Sure, they still don’t know what kind of future that they will hold, but as long as they have their lovely companion, they will keep walking forward together.

* * *

 

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

Yona smiles brightly at her as she breaks the hug “Lily, I don’t know you have lovely voice like that?!”.

Hak eyes Tae Woo “and how did you even manage to know about this, Tae Woo?”.

“oh, I happened to hear her singing that song on the eve of your wedding day and I suggested her to sing that on your wedding day for the princess”, Tae Woo confirms before reaching out his hand to Lily again “now it’s free time to enjoy the party. How about a dance with me, Lady?”.

After he makes her to do that singing, they think Lily will not receive it but Lily has that wicked smirk on her face before she receives his hand “sure, I will have chances to stomp on your foot”.

Tae Woo flinches “eh?! you aren’t going to stomp my foot seriously, right?”.

Lily quirks her eyebrow before put one her hand on his shoulder “oh, why not?”.

Tae Woo snakes one arm on her waist and smirks “fine, but I’d like to see you try”.

On their free time to enjoy the party, Yona and Hak are sitting on the platform as the others start to scatter on their own business.

Jae Ha laughs as he watching Lily and Tae Woo on his table with Gigan “are they dancing or are they fighting?”.

Gigan sips her liquor “for sure, they have quarrel”.

Tae Woo spins her around before whispering “I wonder about one thing”.

Lily tilts her head “what’s that?”.

Tae Woo looks straight into her with that desire “will you give me honor to let me escort you?”.

“depend on how serious you are”, Lily averts her eyes, now blushing “you’re always teasing me”.

“because ‘tease’ is how we try to hide our true feeling. We are, Wind people, always live freely as the Wind, but once we have fixated our eyes on a girl, another girl doesn’t exist because we only can think of the girl that we have fixated on”, Tae Woo tilts her chin up, so they locking can gaze “and I have fixated my eyes on you”.

Lily challenges “give me a proof that you’re really serious to me, and I will let you escort me”.

“how?”.

With all seriousness, she answers “kiss me”.

Tae Woo's eyes widen, looking for the sign of lie or doubt and nothing he get but seriousness, so he goes on. Several people around them who dance near them gasp as they see Tae Woo stops to kiss Lily’s forehead. After Tae Woo pulls his face back from her, Lily grabs the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair before kissing his eyelids.

“you should do it to my mouth, you fool”, Lily wraps her hands around his neck “and if you really want to escort me, you will have to pick me home to meet my father and ask him for my hand, right?”.

“geez, despite I didn’t want to steal your lips here and now considering your honor and dignity…”, Tae Woo leans his face closer into hers before they’re locking lips this time and closing their eyes, long enough till they only part their lips for the need of air on their lungs.

Lily breathes raggedly but smiles brightly before touch her lips with her knuckles “oh god, it’s my first kiss?! Is this really happening?”.

“hell yeah, same as me”, Tae Woo chuckles, leaning his forehead into hers.

It barely registers to them at first, but as they turn their attention back to the people around them, they have been the center of the attention. Yona squeals delightfully and Hak lifts his thumb while praising his little brother for his bravery. Mundok and Yun facepalm. Kija turns beet red. Shina, Zeno and Jae Ha look like just arrive back here again after whatever they do before. Yeah, you’ll never know what happens in the future but you can decide and enjoy the present, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha!? Finally, I’m finishing this for the contribute of HakYona Week 2018. phew…  
> Anyway, I’m still taking the request but I’ll have little break for days due to holidays. I will write and post again soon after my holiday, so for now I’m off. See you again.


End file.
